The Jaded
by YouAreMyEverything
Summary: After finals life seems to be taking turn for young Caterina Valentine. After a night with her best friend, Tori Vega, and long time boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro, Cat finds that even when your life is perfect it could be miss something important.( CADE. A little Cabbie in the beginning.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone long time no see! Sorry for my year long absents I have been working two jobs. I'm going to try and get this story out one a week. Happy Holidays! Enjoy The Jaded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori P.O.V

"Tori!"

"What, Trina?" I replied, not lifting my head from the book I'm studying. She always comes into my room like this when she wants or needs something from me.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asks as she closes my book.

"Hey! I was studying, you know." I finally turn to look at her as she places her butt on my desk.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asks again.

"I don't know. Studying with Cat?" I replied a little annoyed as I try to open my book, only to have Trina take it from my reach.

"Dude!" I yell.

"You are coming with me tomorrow night to a concert and I need you to bring Cat along." she held my book hostage as she hops off my desk walking a few feet from me.

"Why?" I cross my arms.

"Because I have VIP passes to a concert and I am NOT showing up alone."

"If I say yes will you give me my book back?"

"Only if you promise you will come with me. Pleassssse Toooooorrrrr!"

Ugh she's giving me a headache with all this whining!

"Fine! But I have to talk to Cat about it."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you Tor!" She hugs me.

"Yeah. Now give me my book." I ask, pushing her off me.

She handed me the book and I realized she never told me what kind of concert it was.

"What band is it?" I ask as I take my book back.

Trina's face lit up as she replies,

"Oh my god! It's this new local band called The Jaded. They are getting pretty big and the guitarist is so so sexy." She pulls her phone out and shows me a photo of him.

"He is pretty hot." I had to admit. His hair almost brushing his shoulders, he was pretty tan, with a mustache soul patch combo, and he had some pretty light brown eyes. She turned her phone around flipping through photos.

"His name is Beck." She shows me another picture of him but this time he is shirtless.

"Look at those abs Tor!" she shouts.

"Those are abs." I state with a tight lip grin.

"I'm telling you right now Tor that after that concert, he will be mine." Trina was rubbing the picture on her screen.

I mouth an okay as I turn and get back to my book.

As I'm looking for my lost page Trina comes out of her boy coma.

"Wait! You need to call Cat!" She closes my books once more.

"Dude! I'm not calling her it's..." I glance at my clock.

"It's 10 o'clock. She is probably asleep."

"Torrrrii pleaseeee! I need to know if she will join us or I have to find others!" She whines on and on.

"Alright, fine!" I shout picking up my phone.

Cat's POV.

'Here I am once again feeling los-'

"Hiii Torii!" I answer cheerfully.

"Hey Cat." Tori sounds kinda grumpy. I looked to the clock... it's a little after 10 o'clock! She must be tired!

"Oh! I didn't know it was so late! Did I wake you?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"No… wait. Cat, I called you." Tori stated.

"Oh yeah! Ha ha ha, what's up?"

"Ow- Trina! I mean I want to know if you were free to go to a concert tomorrow night?" Tori sighed, sounding like she was a little out of breath.

"You sound like my brother when he plays jabs with his friend. I can't believe guys like to elbow and slap each other in the ribs. I mean I played once but -"

"Cat." Tori gave me a tone.

"Whatty" I forgot what I was talking about...

"Can you come to the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm doing anything. Well I know we have like a finals in the morning but after that I'm free."

"Alright." Tori confirmed.

"Umm Tori."

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if Robbie comes too?"

"Hold on."

I hear Tori talking to Trina for a little. Sounds like they are fighting. I wait a bit, watching TV.

"-alright! Cat are you still there?"

"Hmm?" I snap out of my TV trance.

"Trina said it would be okay, but he has to leave Rex at home." Tori sounded even more grumpy.

"Kay kay!"

"I'll text you the information and we'll talk after class tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay Torii!"

"Bye Cat."

"Byyyeeee." I end the call.

My text alert dings.

 _From Tori_

 _The concert will be at the Free Square in the Green Eyes Lounge. I'll give you and Robbie your tickets at school. Night Cat._

'Night Tori! Sweet dreams!' I respond back.

Looking at the time flashing on my clock I decide it's time to go to bed.

"Uggggggh, That test was so harrrrrd!" I moan out as I leave the last exam room with Tori.

"It was pretty hard but I think I did well." Tori sounded confident.

"What did you get for number 4?" I question.

"It was 'A'."

" I thought it was 'C'!" I retort in frustration. "Tori! My parents can't afford the tuition! I can't fail my senior year!"

"I'm sure you did fine Cat." Tori's voice a little unsure.

"I hope so..." I can feel the panic in my voice.

"What do you hope for?" A voice questioned behind Tori and myself. Turning around we are met with a tall lanky boy with curly black hair. "Robbie!" I shout, throwing my arms around him and almost knocking off his glasses.

"Woah! Nice see you too." He pulls me away, and leans down to give me a small peck on the lips.

"What were you guys talking about?" He continues.

"Just class stuff. You know passing, failing, or repeating." Tori brushed it off.

"Oh. I'm sure you both did fine." He stated pulling me close to him in a tight hug.

"Yeah... are you guys ready for tonight?" Tori asks.

"What's tonight?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you! There is a concert tonight and I thought we could go... but you can't bring Rex." I rambled.

"I haven't used Rex in like three months! I'm done with that class." Robbie informed.

"I know. I know." I lie knowing that Robbie used his puppet, Rex, a few weeks ago. He used him to start a game of pirates!

"Well, Robbie, we are going to this concert tonight and we might as well celebrate the end of finals." Tori decided to make it more meaningful. I couldn't have been more excited!

"Sounds neat. What's the band?" Robbie had a point. I never asked her.

"Oh, I think they are called The Jaded? Trina had been all about the guitarist. It's kinda creepy." She shivered at thought of her sister's obsession.

"One time my brother followed this girl around for a whole day." I blurt out.

"Why?" Both ask dragging the word out slowly. Robbie steps closer to Tori and faces me.

"I don't know... he just follows people sometime, you know?" I ask a little uncertain. They both looked at each other, then myself.

"Umm no." Tori made a face. It was like a mix of confused and concern.

"Oh." I went quiet.

"So El Toro, what time will we be meeting at this concert." Robbie inquired.

"I was thinking we can meet up at the place at seven. I think it starts at seven forty-five... Hold on." Tori goes into her bag, digging around, until she pulls out two tickets and VIP badges. She take a quick look at the front of one of the badges.

"Yeah. Seven forty-five." She hands us each one. "I have to go so, I will see you two later." She gives a little smirk and heads down the hallway.

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Robbie questioned as he made his way closer to me.

"Kay Kay!" I pull him into a quick kiss. He gave me a cheesy look headed out.

I took a look at the VIP badge, tilting it side to side, it was holographic and pretty. I read the name;

 _The Jaded._

' _I'm here.'_

Robbie's text lit up my phone as I put on my mascara. Taking a quick look in the mirror, 'I wonder if should bring a jacket?' the thought crosses my mind as looked at my bare arms. The white tank top flared out covering the top of my black jeans.

'I'll be fine.'

I headed out VIP badge on and ticket in hand. Robbie was leaning on his car, looking at his phone, until he noticed me.

"Wow." he whispers. "You look beautiful Catrina."

"Stop!" I giggled. "You look so handsome!" I say as I grab him by his jacket, giving him a kiss.

He smirked into the kiss. "What's so funny Mr. Shapiro?" I whisper against his lips.

"I got you something." He said reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a small box.

"Robbie." My heart drops.

"It's not what you think. I mean it is a ring but not THAT kind of ring...I mean I would but ugh...Catrina Valentine, these past three years have been the best I could asked for and I want to make a promise to you. I will never break your heart and always be there for you. As your best friend, boyfriend, and hopefully future husband." Opening the box he reveals a rose gold ring with a small heart on the front. A small diamond placed within the heart. Tears filled my eyes as I took a step back, covering my mouth.

"Well, do you accept my promise?" Robbie's voice was a little shaky.

I nodded frantically, choking out a small yes as wrap my arms around his neck.

Covering him in kisses. He wipes the tears away from my face before taking the ring out of the box, grabbing my left hand and slipping it on my ring finger.

"I promise." he whispers. I hold him in a tight hug till the tears stop. He rubs my back with little circles. "We should get going."

7: 38 pm

I pant as we run up to Trina and Tori. "S-sorry." Robbie apologies.

"It's about time!" Trina shouts making her way into the club.

"What happened guys?" Tori asks as we enter the club.

"We got lost... and this." Robbie replies lifting up my hand showing off the ring.

"Oh my god!" Tori stops and hugs the both of us.

"It's just a promise ring though." I inform her.

"Still Cat! Where can I get one of these?" Tori asks pulling me to the VIP part of the room.

"I found him in English class. Maybe you can find another one in there?"

Tori let out a small laugh as she brought us to a tall table. "What do you guys want to drink?" Tori shouted over the crowd. "I'll have a water!" Robbie shouted.

"I want something sweet!" I yell. Tori nods and heads off through a crowd. Looking around I was shocked. I didn't think there would be a lot of people.

"Robbie!" I blurt out.

"Yes?" He says leaning in towards me.

"How many people do you think are in here?"

He looks around, "Maybe ten or fifteen thousand."

"Wow. I didn't know you could fit so many people in here." my voice amazed as I thought about it. The lights cut off and a stage light comes on a few feet in front of us. Standing in the light was a tall girl. Her hair was mostly black with exception of green and blue highlights. She wore all black, her shirt didn't cover her flat stomach but revealed a lot of boob, and she wore a cool leather jacket that matched her boots. She looked into the crowd with a dirty look. Her eyes met mine and my breath caught in my chest. Beautiful. Her eyes were blue but also a green tint, almost a gray.

"LA! I'm Jade and we are The Jaded!" Her voice was raspy and sent a shiver down my spine.

She licked her lips and smirked. I found it hard to swallow as I was staring at her, watching her play, I couldn't even hear the music over my heart beating in my ears.

 _Jade._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay! New Years was crazy and I need to make this perfect for you guys! Thank you everyone that followed this story. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Cat's POV

"Cat...Cat... CAT!" Robbie shouted as he touched my shoulder bring me out of head.

"Whatty?" I said with a shake of my head as I look to him.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asks me with a sad kind of look.

"Yeah." I look at him, confused by his question. "Do I not look okay?" I ask, my brows meeting in the middle in concern.

"You look fine, you are just quiet is all." he shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I shout taking a step from him.

"Nothi-" Robbie is cut off by someone shouting "Woah Cat!". I turn to see Tori balancing four drinks in her hands.

"Oh Tori! I'm sorry!" I help her by taking two drinks. She makes her way to our table and places one drink in front of Robbie and Trina. Robbie yells out a "thank you!" and takes a sip of his water. Tori turns to me and take one of the drinks for herself.

"Tori, what is this?" I held up the drink.

"I think the bartender called it a Love Boat?"

"Tori... this isn't a boat." I comment pointing to the glass.

"Cat... that's just the drink name." Robbie states.

"You're so mean!" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry! Come here I didn't mean it like that." He leans out towards me, hand extended.

"Kay." I made my way closer to him as I sip on my drink. "Mmmm! Tori, this is so good!"

Tori nodded and continued to watch the concert. Robbie pulled me close to his side as I watched my drink slowly empty.

A bang scares me, I look up to the sound. Jade's voice enters my ears again. She is walking around the stage, she looked so sexy.

' _WAIT! Did I just call her sexy?'_ the thought passed my mind for a second.

Jade walked up to the guitarist, she pulls his hair back while she sings to him.

I slam my glass down, causing everyone to jump.

"Woah dude! Are you okay?" Tori asks looking at me.

I didn't realize how loud I was! "Oh.. Haha sorry! I'm fine." I try to play it off.

"Okay then..." She says before turning back to show.

Robbie holds me tight and I space out.

"Thank you L.A.! See you whenever!" Jade pants into the microphone. The crowd cheers.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Tori turns to us with excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to talk to them!"

"Then let's go! I need me some Beck!" Trina replies, pushing her sister out of the way, heading to the stage. "Come on!" She yells back at us.

Tori shrugs, "I guess she knows where to go?"

Robbie holds my hand as we head towards stage. I look around and notice that almost everyone has gone.

"Badge?" A man with deep voice scares me. I look to Robbie who let go of my hand as he digs in his pocket. The man looks at me, up and down, "You're good." he tells me.

"What about Robbie?" I look to him.

"Hold on, I know I have it... Ah!" Robbie flashes it to the guard who just nods and lets us backstage with the others. Robbie grabs my hand again. "That was close." He whispers.

Walking backstage we find the band in a small lounge, Trina let out a high pitch scream, "BECK! Oh my god. You are even sexier in person!" She shouts.

"I'm not related to her." Tori jokes as she points to Trina.

"I'm not related to her either." the bassist states with a serious face. Tori laugh at his joke. "I'm André. André Harris." He informed us as he got up to shake Tori's hand.

"Victoria Vega but my friends call me Tori." She grinned shaking André's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tori." He said with a charming grin.

"I'm Trina Vega, the older Vega and soon to be Mrs. Oliver. If that's okay with you Beck." Trina rambled. Beck looked uncomfortable. "Umm.. No." He looks away from her. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have whatever you have Beck!" Trina gushed, still trying to flirt.

"Okay, nothing for Trina. Tori?" He asks, trying to avoid the older Vega.

Tori shook her head and continues her conversation with André.

"How about you guys?" Beck turns to Robbie and myself.

"I'm good, and I'm Robbie and this is Cat." Robbie states pointing to me.

"Hi! That's me. I'm Cat. I can use a water." I say with a grin.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'll get you your water. " He says with a charming grin and headed to a side room.

Robbie pulls out his phone.

"Is that the new Pear phone?" the curly haired man asks Robbie as he approach us.

"It is!" He says with pride.

"Sweet man. Does it really have pressure sensitivity?"

"Yeah man! Check it out." Robbie let go of my hand and to show the new phone.

"My name is Sinjin by the way. I'm the drummer." He introduced himself hand out.

"Robbie Shapiro." He informs shaking his hand.

He is an odd looking guy. I feel like was meant to live in the seventies with they way he is dressed. He doesn't really fit the edgy style of Beck or Jade.

' _I wonder where Jade is...'_ I thought looking around.

I begin to walk away from Robbie and his new friend. I make my way towards Tori and André.

'They look so cute together!' I quietly giggle at my thought.

"What's so funny Cat?" Tori asks.

"Nothhhhiinnnnngg." I giggle and poke at her side. She lets out a small laugh.

"Okay than."

"Hey there little red. What's your name?" André asks.

"I'm Cat, like the animal."

"Nice to meet you, Cat."

"Nice to meet you too… I have a question."

"Sure thing, what's up?" Andre turns his attention to me.

"Where's Jade?" I ask a little too eager.

"She is at the after party, you know getting everything ready for us, and a few others. I was about to ask if you'd like to join us." He looks at from me to Tori.

"Sounds awesome. I'm down, how about you Cat?" Tori replies.

I nod my head up and down not trusting my voice. I have no clue why but I have the biggest urge to see Jade again. Just thinking about it, I feel so warm.

"Alright. Tori, let me see your phone." He demands, his hand out.

"Okay?" Tori followed his instructions. We watch as Andre typed into her phone for a few seconds before handing it back. I peer over to see what he did. It was a new text screen.

Andre took out his phone and began texting. A second later Tori got a text. It was an address.

"The party will be there." he informed us.

"Oh, we already heading out?" Beck interrupted handing me a bottle water.

"What time is it?" Andre questioned.

"Umm." Tori looked at the top of her phone. "It's ten past eleven." she answered.

"Yeah, she should be ready for us." Andre sounded a little unsure. "Let's head out." He continued.

"Wait, Is she coming?" Beck whispered, pointing to Trina who was hanging in the booth smelling a pillow.

"Sadly." Tori said with a sigh. "She is my ride."

"I'm sorry." Beck and Andre said simultaneously.

"It's okay, you kinda not really get use to her..." Tori cringed at the thought of her sister. "But let's go have some fun."

"Alright!" Beck cheered with Andre. "Come on Sinjin! We're leaving." Beck calls behind him.

I looked over at the two boys, who were still talking near the entrance. They both make their way to our little circle.

"Where we going?" Sinjin asked a little confused.

"The after party man." Beck informed, clapping his hands together.

"Us too?" Robbie asked looking at Tori and myself. We both gave him a nod. "Alright. Let's head out girlies and guys!"

The party wasn't far from the club. It was about a ten minute drive. Beck guiding us this tall building.

"Who lives here?" Tori asks as we all enter.

"We all kind of _live_ here." Andre replies, putting air quotes, "The company that put us on tour give us housing for...a few..." We make our way to an elevator.

"That's so cool! One time my brother was on this show and they gave him a car to use but he doesn't have it any more." I inform the group.

"What happened to it?" Beck questioned.

"He drove it into a river... or was it a lake? Pond?" I questioned myself. "Well, he got kicked off the show after that."

"What show was it?" Andre asks.

"Ummm I don't remember. I think it was Stuntman?" I look to Tori and Robbie. Both of them shrug having no idea.

"I think I've heard of it.. " Beck chimes in just as the doors open. Music spills into the elevator. There aren't a lot of people no more than a hundred. The place was beautiful! I couldn't believe it. Looking around I find a small waterfall, a bar, and a cool lounge. I notice a giant glass window. I stop to see how beautiful downtown was at night, the sparkle of the street lights, and the way the building sat just right. I put my hand to the glass, my eyes wandering all over the city below.

"You wanna drink?" Robbie asks from behind me.

"Yes, please." I reply turning to him really quick. He nods and makes his way through the small crowd. I watch him make it to the bar until my eyes caught something that makes my heart skip a beat. Jade. She sat alone in the small lounge. I turned my back away from the city. I watched Jade until Robbie came back with my drink. I thank him.

Not soon after Sinjin comes up to him. They begin to talk about percussions. Robbie used to play. I remember watching him a few times before he gave up.

I remember him being pretty good, I don't know why he stopped.

I sip my drink as I listen to their conversation. I lose interest really fast after finishing my drink.

' _I wonder what Tori's doing.'_ I think to myself as I look through the crowd for her.

I lean up to Robbie's ear, "I'm going to get another drink." He nods and continues to talk.

I make my way through the crowd, finding a seat at the bar. I look at the bartender who is a little busy. I look around to see if I can find Tori from over here. Still nothing. I notice I'm close to the lounge where Jade is still alone. Her legs crossed, still sipping her drink with a scowl on her face.

"What can I get you?" The voice startled me.

"Oh! Ummm I guess I'll have a love boat?" I shrug.

"You got it." He takes my old glass. I watch as he makes my new drink. Handing it to me, he asks if I need anything else. I shake my head and start to drink. I turn my head to see Beck now in the lounge with Jade. My grip tighten on the glass as I watch him put his arm around her. He leans in whispering in her ear. Her scowl turns into a small grin for a moment. My heart drops a little. I find breathing a little hard, and I start to feel a little sick. I turn back around and finish my drink hoping it will make me feel better. It doesn't.

I glance back over. Jade looks mad. Beck has his hand on her thigh.

' _Hands off.'_ I think to myself. I feel myself getting angry.

"BARTENDER!" I yell, waving him down. He jumps at the volume of my voice, and comes over.

"Can I get 4 shots please?" I ask him.

"Sure. Vodka?" He questions. I nod my head. He sets the glass down in front of me. Turning to the liquor wall and grabbing the bottle. He turns, pouring the drink in a cool and fast fashion. I take one shot. I feel it burning down causing me to make a face. I quickly take the next one.

"Be careful. That's some strong stuff." He warns.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snap at him as I take the third shot. He throws up his hands and walks away from me. I slam the glass down. I turn to see what Beck was doing. He was whispering in her ear again then he leaned in planting a kiss on her jaw. She leaned away from him giving a look.

I got up from my seat. Taking my last shot, I walk over to them.

"Hey! Pretty boy! How about you leave Jadey alone" I stumble close, pointing at Beck.

"Hey Cat." He looks confused. He stands up, getting close to me. "You okay?" He continues.

I try to shove him away. He doesn't move but I stumble back. He looks around confused for a second, and walks off.

"Yeah you better run!" I comment watching Beck walk away. I turn back to Jade who has a grin on her face. Her eyes watching cause me to freeze.

' _Say something!'_ I think to myself.

"A-Are you okay?" I decide to take the seat next to her. She lets out a small chuckle, "I'm fine." she take a sip of her drink. "Good. Good." I whisper to myself.

"I didn't like they way he was talking and touching you. Who does he think he is? What a meanie pants." I ramble.

Jade turns her head to me. A smirk on her lips. Her eyes wander over me. "Aren't you just a little feisty kitten." She comments. Her words make me shiver. Her pierced brow rises at my action. "Cold?" She comments. I shake my head no and look out into the crowd.

"Why is no one else over here?" I question. "I mean, you are the lead singer of the band. I thought people would be crowding you, you know? Like I wanted to talk to you but not because you are the lead singer! I mean you are an amazing singer but I think you are really cool..." I realize I'm rambling, I start to play with my hair, looking down. "And you are like really pretty too." I continue till I heard a faint chuckle. I look to see that Jade is now looking at me with those eyes, now looking more blue-green than gray.

"I tend to scare people away." Jade comments taking a sip from her glass, finishing it. She puts the empty glass on a side table.

"I don't think you're scary." my voice filled with meaning. It causes Jade to look my way again, she doesn't say anything but her eyes, make me shiver once more.

"Who are you?" She questions out loud.

"I'm Catrina Valentine..."

"Mmm, and Catrina, why don't I scare you?" She leans in waiting for my answer. My voice is stuck in my throat. My mouth moves but nothing comes out.

I hear a faint crash noise and I feel wet. I look behind me and I see the bartender on the floor. He looks up, shock on his face.

"I'm so so sorry!" He gets up, pulling the handkerchief from his pocket. He pats down my the back of my white tank top.

"Idiot!" Jade yells at the man. She stands up, grabbing my hand. She pulls me through the crowd, up a flight of stairs, and into a room. Jade locks the door.

"What an idiot." She whispers to herself as she looks through some draws. My eyes scan the room till I see a mirror. I can see on the side that my shirt isn't white but a pinkish color and a little see-through.

' _Aw man. This was my favorite top too.' I think to myself._

"Here." Jade states. I look to see she is holding a black shirt. "I think this the only thing that won't be super big on you." She continues as I take the shirt off.

I turn around a little self-conscious of Jade seeing me topless. As I try to take my stained top off I get stuck.

"Ah! I'm stuck!" I call in panic.

"Hold on." She says.

"Kay." I say a little embarrassed.

I feel her hands on my back, and I flinch at how warm they are. Her hands are in my hair, and they go up my arms. I try to not shiver or flinch. I close my eyes tight as I feel my top come off. My heart pounds in my chest knowing Jade is in front of me.

"You never answered my question." Jade pointed out. I open my eyes. Her eyes are more gray now!

' _Please don't hear my heart beating.'_ I pray.

Looking her in the eyes, I feel like my heart will burst!

I lick my lips, "N-nothing so beautiful could be scary." I swallow hard. "Something about you..." I looked her face over. She licked her lips. "What about me, kitten?" She questioned.

"Just... something about you." I watch her lips as I lean in slowly.

 **Thanks for reading! Please a review and I will update Saturaday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry for the 2 months of not posting. I was busy with a contest all of February. March was just a me procrastinating and trying to figure out this story. To make it up to you guys here is one of two new chapters I will be putting up. I can't say how often chapters will come out due to me work two jobs but I'm going to try one to two a month. Once again sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Cat P.O.V.

Jade's lips were soft and tasted slightly of liquor. I feel her push her lips into mine causing my heart to flutter. She licks my bottom lip, I part my lips. She pulls away for a second, licks my top lip, kissing me once more before sucking on my bottom lip. I think I'm about to faint when I feel a sharp pain. Jade is biting my bottom lip with a purr before she let go.

I couldn't catch my breath, panting, I lick my bottom lip and taste cooper. I touch my lip to confirm that it was bleeding. "Owwie." I furrow my brows.

"That's what you get for robbing a kiss from me." Jade runs her finger over my bleeding lip, collecting a little blood. She brings it to her lips where she sucks it clean then biting her lip.

' _Robbing? Robbie!'_ I forgot about Robbie! How can I be making out with this girl when I am in a relationship!? I know I have been drinking but I don't feel that drunk? Am I?

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." I repeat to myself as a put on the black shirt I was given.

"You okay?" Jade asks as she watches me rush to get the shirt on.

"No!" I shout as head to the door, unlocking it.

"Cat." Jade's voice causes me to stall. I stop and glance back at her, I see my shirt forgotten in her left hand. I don't trust myself to go get it.

"I'm sorry." I say in an exhale as I turn to the door and rush down the stairs.

I make my way towards the window as fast as I can. Weaving around people, until I bump into Beck.

"There you are." He states, stopping me in my track, he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't talk, I have to find Robbie!" I try to walk away, shouldering his hands away, but I stop when I hear Robbie's voice. He's a few feet behind Beck.

"Cat, I'm right here." Robbie's voice filled with concern. "What happen to your lip?" he reaches out to touch it but I turn my head way. "Where is your white shirt?" He grabs my upper arm, looking me over.

"Can we just go. Please?" My voice cracks as I beg, grabbing and pulling his free arm towards the door.

"Oh, okay... sure." He's voice soft and understanding. He turned to Beck. "We're going to head out. Thanks for the party."

Beck nodded his head, "Alright dude. Drive safe." He pats Robbie on the back.

I drag him away. We reach the elevator and I'm desperately hoping Robbie doesn't question me. Luckily, he doesn't say a word until we get close to my parents house.

"Are you going to tell me what wrong?" He asks with caution, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

I bite my lip, feeling tears form from the pain. I take in a shaky breath. I feel Robbie's hand on mine. "It's okay Cat. You don-"

"I kissed Jade!" I blurt out causing his hand to retract. "Robbie. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I mean I do. The bartender split a drink on me. Jade then took me upstairs and gave me this shirt, I got stuck taking off my shirt and and she got close. Then we… we..." I struggle to finish my ramble.

"Cat." Robbie's voices causes me to stop and look at him. "It's okay." His voice was calm, he let out a small chuckle.

"Robbie! How is it okay? I...cheated." My voice grew heavy.

"You didn't cheat on me. It was just a kiss with a girl, it happens all the time at parties."

"...It does?" I question meekly with a sniffle.

"Yeah, you're fine." He tells me as we pull into my parents driveway. "If it was a guy it would be a different story." He puts the car in park and turns to me. "You still haven't told me about your lip." He runs his thumb under it.

"I don't remember." I don't know why I lie.

"Well, as long as you are okay." He shrugs it off. He gives me a quick and gentle kiss. I wince at the tenderness, but I'm not sure he noticed. "Goodnight." He whispers.

"Night." I wave as I get out of the car, closing the door quietly to not wake my parents. I sneak through the front door, and all the way to up my room.

I plop on my bed, my thoughts racing in my head way more than usual. I run my finger over my bottom lip.

' _It's not the same,'_ I think to myself.

' _Robbie's kiss was so soft and caring. While Jade's... different. They both felt nice but... '_

I shake the thoughts away. I groan to myself pressing my palms into my eyes, I sit up in my bed.

' _Should I sleep or shower…?'_ I debate with myself for a little.

I decide to take a shower, getting up from my comfy bed, I make my way to my dresser to pull out clean clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I try my best to be quite but the floor squeaks in some spots.

"Shh floor!" I whisper to myself.

A few more steps and I find myself in the bathroom. I put my clean clothes on the counter and make my way to the shower handle, turning toward the hot side.

I begin to undress myself carefully taking the shirt off so I don't get stuck again... ' _I don't wanna wake up anyone with half a shirt on.. Or would it be half off?_ ' I think to myself as I pull the shirt fully off. The back of the shirt catches my eye, I didn't know there was a design on the back. I hold it up examining the strange design. It was a skull with a latex bunny mask.

I tilt my head, eyebrows meeting in the middle with confusion.

"Cat?" A voice calls behind the bathroom door. It causes me to jump, holding the shirt close to my chest, and I squeak.

"Cat, are you in there?" the voice asks again, I realize it's my brother.

"Frankie! You scared meee!" I whine to the door. I hear a faint laugh. "Ugh. What do you want?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I heard running water. I thought it was raining but when I looked outside it was dry out... then I thought maybe dad was taking his morning shower but it's like two in morning." Frankie went quiet. I made my way closer to the door.

"Okay, it's me, so you can go back to bed." I inform him.

"Do I have to Catrina... Can I just watch, like, TV or something?" I could hear him press his head to the door.

"Yeah, but stay in your room and keep the TV volume on low. Kay?"

"Kay Kay, Kitty Cat." He stated before I heard him walking towards his room.

I let out a sigh. I realized that I still had the shirt to my chest. I brought it up to my noses inhaling the smell of her, and I shiver at the memory of her lips on mine. I shake the thought out of my head, placing the shirt on the counter, continue undressing and take a quick shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Cat's P.O.V.

' _ **Here I am, Once again, lost..'**_ _-SILENT-_

I stir from my sleep with a yawn and stretch.

"Mmmm five more minutes..." I groan as I turn over. I inhale, my mind floods with smell of Jade.

' _Mmm..'_ I sigh, opening my eyes, the shirt is folded nicely next to my pillow. I reach out for the shirt, and stare at it.

' _I wonder if I should wash it? Oh what if she has a favorite detergent she only uses... or maybe she's allergic to one? I don't want anything to happen to her... Does she even want it back?'_

' _ **Here I am, Once again'**_ My phone rings causing me to jump. I grab the phone and answer.

"Toooorrrriiii! You scared me." I pout.

"Sorry but I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning." She sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I got to bed really really late,What time is it?" I look around for my clock.

"It's... ten forty-three."

"AM or PM?"

"...AM Cat. It's morning." Tori's voice was slightly confused. "Where are you?" she continued.

"I'm at home. Where are you?"

"I'm still at the party... I stayed the night with Andre" Tori whispered. "I was wondering if you could pick me up? I can't find Trina and her car is gone."

"Where do you think she went?" I wonder.

"I'm not sure Cat, but can you come pick me up?" Tori sounds tired, I wonder if she got enough sleep...

"Well?" Tori questioned my silence.

"Oh yeah! Just give a second to change and I'll be over."

"Thank Cat, I really appreciate it." Tori sounded relieved.

"No problem Tor! But... is.. is Jade there?" I ask while getting out of bed, I head to my dresser, I search through the tops.

"Ummm yeah she's upstairs...why?" Tori sounded a little confused but also concerned.

"Just wondering! Okay Tori I'll see you in a few byyeeeee." I hang up before she could reply.

I close my dresser and head to my closet. Looking for my favorite pink dress with a navy bow belt.

' _I know that the pink dress brings out the tan in my skin'_ I thought as a rush to find it.

"Ugh where are you pinkiiieee dresssss?!" I whine to myself. ' _I just wanna find the dress and see her!'_ I start tossing the clothes out onto the floor.

I find it after a good five minute of destroying my room. Going the fastest I can, I change into my outfit, find my matching flats under my bed, then I head to the bathroom to make sure my breath, face, and hair are all perfect.

My phone blings as I'm finishing up my eyeliner. I take a quick look and it's Tori. I swipe to reveal the message.

' _ **Are you almost here? It's been 20 minutes.'**_

' _Oh noooo! I didn't think I was taking so long.'_

' _ **I'm almost there.'**_ I send the message.

I take a quick look at my hair and makeup. I adjust a few strands to the side and head off to the door. I stop when my hand on the door.

' _Wait... what am I forgetting? Oh, the shirt! Dang it!'_ I walk back upstairs and quickly retrieve the shirt from my bed. I ran back down the stairs and out the door. I get bumped back onto my butt.

"Owwie!" I shout, eyes shut tight and hand on my butt.

"Oh I am so sorry cutie!" The voice makes my heart drop.

"R-Robbie! What are you umm doing here?" I ask while he helps me up.

"I came to see how my girl was." He said with a smirk as he grabbed my hand. I feel him rub my ring finger and he my heart drops when his face became sad. "Where is your ring?"

"Oh no, I must have forgot to put it back after my shower last night..." It was a lie. I honestly forgot about the ring.

"You want me to go get it for you?" He offers for me.

"No that's fine, I'll put it back on when I get back." I left go of his hand and gesture to the house.

"Where you going this early?" He questions me.

"Umm I have to pick up Tori. From the the party last night. You know she stayed the whole night with Andre..isn't that crazy haha." I let out a fake laugh.

"You want me to give you a ride?" He points to his car.

"NO!" I shout. "I mean you don't have to..." I try to cover up my outburst.

"It's fine. I know the way and after we drop Tori I wanna take you to lunch."

"Okay. If it's not any trouble." I say, playing with the edge of my dress.

"Never a trouble." He says grabbing my arm, guiding me to the car. He opens my door, I hop in, and he closes it.

My leg won't stop tapping as he gets in the car. "You look cute." He says buckling his seatbelt.

' _Oh yeah, I should do that too.'_ I thought while pulling the belt and hearing it click into place.

"Cat." Robbie's looking at me. I look back at him, "Whatie?".

"I said you look cute." He says as he starts the car.

"Thanks." I say looking out the window.

The ride is quiet for the most part. I'm just glad Robbie isn't questioning my outfit.

"How's your lip?" He asks randomly.

"What about it?" I looked at him confused.

"It was bleeding yesterday, remember?" His voice a little confused.

I touched my lip. It didn't hurt, but I could feel marks. I felt my face heat up as I remember Jade biting it.

"It's fine." I look back out the window, my body also getting hot.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks turning onto a street that feels familiar...

"Ummm... I would but I don't remember." I lie. I don't know why I do but I just can't let him know. Even though he knows Jade and I kissed.

"Okay." He pulls up to the front on the place. "Do you want me to come up with you?" He continued.

"No, it's fine. I'm just getting Tori is all, haha." I say nervously as I unbuckle myself. "I'll be right back. Or really we will be, cause it wouldn't be just me." I continue as exit the car. "Byyyeee!" I close the door.

I make my way to door with a sigh. I make it to the elevator and hit the top button. The doors close and I'm becoming nervous. I realize that I'm clutching the shirt super tight in my hand. I bring it up to my nose and smell her on it. I feel almost instantly calm.

I hear the ding of the elevator. The doors open and I see Tori and Andre watching TV. I pull the shirt away from my nose.

"Hi Torrrrii!" I shout, stepping out into the condo.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Tori questioned getting off the couch.

"Sorry! Robbie decided he wanted to take me here. I hope you're not mad..." my voice soft with sorrow.

"It's fine Cat. Andre kept my company." She pointed back at him. He half waved, "Sup Red." He greets.

"Hiii!" I giggle. "I'm here to steal Tori but not against her will. My brother did that once... I didn't see him for a while after that.. but Robbie is down stairs."

"Okay then..." Tori dragged her words out as she turned to Andre. "It was great spending the night with you but sadly I have to get home to refresh. Text me though." She told him. He got up and hugged her.

"Cool cool, will do chica." He let go. "It was nice to see you too, little red."

"It was nice seeing you, do you know where Jade is?" I ask.

"Umm yeah she is upstairs but-" He informs but before he finishes make my way towards the room I last saw her.

"Meet you at the car Tor! I'll be out in a sec" I yell as I make my way up the stairs. I head down the hall when I see it.

The door, I have my hand on the handle, I'm nervous.

' _Inhale...exhale'_ I think to myself before my thoughts and heart drop when I hear her voice.

 _"_ _Don't!" Jade shouts._

 ** _PLEASE Leave a fav or follow or review for more of The Jaded! Any review is help and inspirations to right more often! Love you guys ~ J_**


End file.
